狐ノ嫁入リ —A Fox's Wedding—
by Aki Minami
Summary: AKB48 (MaYuki). My name is Watanabe Mayu, and my only policy in life is minimal exposure. The world I was born in is a world where humans, gods and youkais coexist with one another. I grew up as a human raised by a family of tanuki or raccoon dog youkais and my wife is a fox youkai. The day I got married, was the day my once peaceful existence became a living nightmare...


A/N: So…somehow, halfway I forgot why I was writing this story. I even forgot how I was going to end it too. Sorry if this isn't on par with my last story, this was a bit short too. Writing fluff is too hard for me. Romance is too hard for me to write... OTL

* * *

**Kitsune no Yomeiri ~A Fox's Wedding~**

My name is Watanabe Mayu, and my only policy in life is minimal exposure. Why you might ask? I hate standing out ever since I was little. I hate being put the center of attention. For the past 15 soon to be 16 years of my life I had been living in my sister's shadow and I'm grateful for that.

Oshima Yuko, my adopted sister, a third year and President of Majisuka Gakuen have been my comfort zone. Yuko is smart, funny and she has the leadership capability of bringing Majisuka Gakuen to what it is today. No one around the neighborhood and within the school would try to mess with her. Being Yuko's little sister, everyone left me alone and I was able to enjoy my peaceful life thanks to her reputation, until my 16th birthday came.

That day, I had lost everything. The things I value and the things that defined me as me where all destroyed when **_she_** showed up. I feel like I might have anger some god in my past life or maybe I was just a rotten person to begin with and god decided to punish me for it by sending **_her_**.

My once peaceful existence became a living nightmare. Everyday was consider hell when going to and from school. Having everyone watch my every move was because of **_her_**. Those constant stares and annoying pest coming up to me, asking for favors just get close to **_her_**_!__!_This didn't appease my temper at all, causing me to develop a short fuse. These little episodes have cause me to get sent to the student council office for punishment all the time. Yuko would do nothing to help me, instead she would laughed it off and make **_her_** handle me.

If you are wondering who **_her_** is. All I can say is **_she_** is the cause of my misery and misfortune. Yes, it was all that damn fox's fault. I would have continued happy living in the shadows if that fox didn't showed up on my birthday, at our house no less. What was her reason you might ask? Well, it was to get married of course. The only daughter of the prestigious nine-tailed fox family came to announce that our wedding can finally proceed since I had "_come of age_" to _legally get married_. What nonsense is this you ask?

Now, I bet most of you are all confused and saying things like "What is she talking about?" or "How can she get marry to a fox?" before I forget just let me state this: I am 100% completely _human!_ The world I was born in is a world where humans, gods and youkais coexist with one another. I grew up as a human raised by a family of tanuki or raccoon dog youkais, to be exact and my wife is a fox youkai. As to how this all came to pass, we would have to go back to a day before my birthday, before the day I got married, before the day Kashiwagi Yuki came and broke down my policy of minimal exposure, turning my world upside down….

* * *

"Nabe-san, why don't you take the rest of the day off? Tomorrow's your birthday isn't it?"

I was in the middle of restocking the shelf when Takahashi-sensei had called out to me. In her hand were my student medical records. Sensei was currently organizing the student body medical records and happen to come across mine.

"It's fine. I rather finish my work and then head home." I replied.

"Hmmmm, both you and Acchan are such diligent members. I wonder where everyone else is?"

"You are just too lax Takahashi-sensei. Everyone else are just out goofing around."

"Didn't I tell you to just call me Takamina? Don't be so stiff Nabe-san."

"No can do. After all you, are my teacher and I rather keep it that way unless I want a scary tengu on my back."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Also, I'm a doctor not a teacher. Both are different occupation."

"Yes, yes. It's none of your concern anyway." I replied back, resuming to the task at hand.

I had joined the school's health committee instead of following after my sister in the student council. My goal in life is to follow in the footstep of my father, to become a youkai doctor. Just like humans, youkais can get sick but treating them are much harder than the average human.

Since there are so many different type of youkais in the world, it is only reasonable for their body make-up to differ from species to species. There are only a handful of skilled youkai doctors in the world who can treat all type of youkais.

Normally, if one were sick they would have to go to a doctor that could only treat their kind. For example, if a tanuki is sick then they could only go to a tanuki doctor at the hospital for treatment. But because the youkai world is vast and large, it is also hard for the doctors of their kind to treat everyone. That's where the youkai doctors come in to help.

Gods are lucky for being divine beings. They are always healthily and don't get sick easily unless they are afflicted with curses.

Takahashi Minami is one of the few accomplish human in the world who became a youkai doctor at such a young age. I was in luck when she decided to come to Majisuka Gakuen as the school doctor 3 years ago, during onee-chan's first year. The last doctor was too old and decided to retired. With my eyes set on applying to Majisuka Gakuen, I had sought out Takahashi-sensei and beg her to make me her apprentice. Sensei was reluctant at first but over time the idea of having an assistant grew on her. For me, I found sensei to be kind and informative about everything medical related. I was glad to be under her tutelage.

Suddenly the door to the nurse's office flew open, revealing Maeda-sempai walking in with a stack of paper. Her usual stoic face was marred with the expression of annoyance accompany without her glasses. The jack-black wings she normally kept hidden, is widely out in the public. Seems like someone had pissed off Maeda-sampai again and use the forbidden word _"majisuka"_.

"Ah, Acchan your back already. Did something happen?" Sensei asked.

"A stupid tanuki was bothering me, that's all."

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"It's nothing."

Ah, I bet onee-chan was asking Maeda-sempai to join the student council again. Everyone in the student council are all in their third year and will soon graduate. Maeda Atsuko, is a recently second year transfer, with high marks catching onee-chan's eyes. It would seems onee-chan feels safer if either Maeda-sempai or I are in the student council after her departure. Anway, sempai is well known throughout the school as the tengu who stalks Takahashi-sensei but sensei is kind of dense to notice her feelings.

"Did onee-chan pester you again sempai?" I asked her.

"Yes. It would be nice if you had join the student council."

"Ugh, no can do. I refuse to join a group filled with popular people in there. I like to be left alone. Having onee-chan as my sister is more than enough of people knowing who I am already."

"Ah, I get your point. Before I forget, Yuko-san was looking for you."

"Why don't you take this chance to leave early Nabe-san?" Sensei said.

"Eh~ I don't want to go though, it's too much of a hassle. Did she say what she need me for?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

Whenever onee-chan ask for me to stop by the student council office, its always something stupid or she's moping around because her girlfriend is mad at her again.

"She said something about wanting you to help out with the large amount of paperwork this time."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, k. I will be taking my leave then you two."

"Good work, see you next week Nabe-san."

"Good-bye Mayu-chan."

Heading over towards onee-chan's place, I wonder if she really needs my help for paperwork. I know for a fact onee-chan is a amazing person and wouldn't really need my help unless she made one of the members mad again. Normally I'm sent in to fix her stupid mistake.

Majisuka Gakuen is a school that doesn't discriminate. However, it is widely known to everyone, that the school is rule by the strongest. Meaning the student council are the one in control, not the teachers. As to how onee-chan became president can be anyone's guess but I had a inkley feeling she may have trick them into working for her or bribe them. Despite onee-chan being a lesser youkai than them, the four strongest youkai all have respect for her, thus they listen and follow her.

Turning the corner, I came to a halt when I had intrude upon a intimate moment. A boy about 2 years older than me was confessing to a girl with raven hair before him. Normally I'm the type of person who didn't care but those two were blocking my way from reaching onee-chan. What's worse, the girl being confessed to is a person I know. Ugh, there's a crowd of people surrounding them too….talk about popular people…

"Kashiwagi, would you please go out with me?" the boy asked.

"Kyaa~ Hiwatari-sempai is confessing to Kashiwagi-sempai!" a few girls cried out.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm engaged already." Kashiwagi-sempai replied.

A few "Eh!?", "Uso" and "The rumors were true then!?" can be heard amongst the crowd of people.

"Who is it? Tell me who it is! I demand to know! There's no way this guy can be better than me. I'm the seventh strongest in the school" Hiwatari demanded

"Hey! Don't talk about my fiancée like that! She's better than you will ever be plus she's smart."

"Uso! I lost to a girl! There's no way!? It's Miyazawa isn't it!"

"You're making me mad right now! Just deal with it and leave me alone already. Your annoying!"

"But I can't accept this! I'm better than her. There's no way she is better than me."

"Just shut up or else- AH! Mayuyu!"

_SHIT! _I was spotted. Quickly turning around, I began to make a run for it when a strong grip stop me from leaving. What the heck!? How fast can this person be; to be able to pull me into a tight hug.

"Mayuyu~ What are you doing here? Did you come to see me?" Kashiwagi-sempai replied, letting go of me but still holding onto my hands.

"Um…sempai your ears and tails are out in the open." I replied. I can clearly see sempai's fox ears and tails waving in the air happily like a energetic dog.

"Mou~ Who cares about that! I told you to call me Yuki or Yukirin, now answer my question." Sempai frowned towards me. Her ears and tails slacken displaying her upset emotion.

"Kashiwagi, we weren't done talking." Hiwatari-sempai interrupted.

I can feel the garner attention on me and I hate it. I'm sticking out too much because of her! I can hear the crowds word's reaching my ears. Many are saying who I was with a few whisper of people saying "What is Yuko-san's little sister doing here" or "Hey, isn't that the kaichou's little sister?".

"Nope we are done and if you don't mind I want to talk to my little mouse here."

"Eh!? You rather talk to a pathetic mouse youkai than the great me!?"

Seriously this guy is ticking me off, not to mention I'm friends with a mouse youkai. Tomo~mi is funny and entertaining. And she is certainly not pathetic. If her temperamental girlfriend heard this, this guy would be mince meat.

Oh no, sempai is going into her black-mode. Not good. There's too much spot light on me already. I just want to get away from here. Away from these two. Gwah, I hate this.

"Ano, I'm human and if you two don't mind I need to get going. Onee-chan is waiting for me in the student council office." I replied, void of any emotion. My tone sent shivers running down everyone's spine. The only one unaffected by it was sempai, herself.

"Onee-chan!?" Hiwatari-sempai asked stupefied.

"Eh!? Yuko-san did!? Mou, I guess I will see you later then Mayuyu." Yuki replied with a sad look. Her ears had drop down making her look cute like a sad puppy. Her reaction can be over dramatic sometimes…

"Yuko-san!? You're the kaichou's little sister!?" Hiwatari-sempai yelp in surprise.

Ignoring everyone, I bid those two a good day and returned to my destination at hand. All of this detour was because of her. She's like a walking hazard for my health and peaceful life.

Kashiwagi Yuki, is two years my senior. She is the student council's sectary as well as one of the top four strongest. If you haven't guess already, Kashiwagi is a pureblood kitsune or fox youkai. Her cousin is the famous ikemen Miyazawa Sae, whom was mentioned earlier.

Hailing from a pure lineage of the one and only nine-tails fox family, Kashiwagi is treated as the school very own ojou-sama. Always surrounded by her fans, her popularity is a constant annoyance to me whenever sempai comes to greet me. Not to mention her fans get jealous whenever she tells me to call her by her first name or nickname.

By far she is the only person I know who calls me Mayuyu and I have no idea why. Her constant need to grab my attention is a pain in the ass. My policy of minimal exposure always fails because of her. Where ever she goes, people are soon to follow. Knowing who I am, her stupid idiotic fans always pester me into giving out more information about her or coax me into doing something extra just for sempai to notice them. As a result I would always skip class to get away from them, which leads to onee-chan being unhappy about this fact.

Walking into the office I was greeted by the sight of my idiotic sister sleeping on top of her girlfriend, whom was currently playing with her DS right now. It was just those two and Rena here.

"Ah, Mayu you came!" Rena smiled towards me.

"Didn't onee-chan asked for me?"

"Ah, yes but she of fell asleep waiting for you. Can you help me pry her off of Haruna-san?"

"Tch. I don't understand why you guys actually made her the president when all she does is goof around."

"Haha, I know what you mean. But Yuko-san all promised us something when we first join and for me I was able to get all the melon-pan I want." Rena replied happily.

"I should have known Melon-pan Friday was your idea, Rena." I deadpanned.

"Hey! It's not a bad idea."

"It's not but it does irk me knowing you only joined so you can get more melon-pan. What would Jurina say when she found out?"

"Eh? But Jurina was the one who suggested it."

"..."

"..."

"Why am I surrounded by stupid couples." I muttered underneath my breath.

"Did you say something Mayu?"

"Nope, nothing at all." I faked smiled to Rena.

The stupid couples I had mentioned before referred to Matsui Rena and Matsui Jurina, my two best friends whom forms the WMatsui couple and the KojiYuu couple consisting of onee-chan and Haruna-sempai.

Rena here, is our school treasurer. Coming from a long line of onis, she is considered as one of the four strongest youkai at school. Onis are rare and ancient old youkai with immense strength and power. Despite her ojou-sama aura, Rena is a kind and shy person who watches anime and likes to eat melon-pan. I normally avoid her when she is mad, having a angry oni with super strength next to you is suicidal.

Now, Jurina on the other hand is the complete opposite from Rena. Those two are like night and day. Jurina is a inugami or dog god and like her status as a god she is very energetic as a dog. Those two seem to click when they had found out they shared the same family name when we were little and over time their feelings grew. At the moment, Jurina is away from school to perform her godly duties at her family shrine.

Kojima Haruna, is my sister's girlfriend and I bet you she only joined the student council because onee-chan was in it. Haruna is the school's historian and a pretty airhead. Her family is known to be the strongest nekomata in all of Japan.

Nekomatas or cat youkais are known to live for a very long time. Now, don't get them confuse with bakeneko since they are two completely different type of cat youkais. Two types of nekomata have been conformed so far, the ones who lives on the mountains and the ones who are raised domestically that grow old and transform; Haruna's family is form the latter part.

They are commonly known to split their tail into two at age of 10, developing in magic powers. However, her great great grandfather was able to split his tail 6 times, resulting seven tails to form. Coming from a family with seven tails, her magic powers are consider to be the strongest within the school.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Yuko-san said we were done for today, so everyone just left. Mariko-san seem to be in a hurry though." Rena replied.

"Hmmmmmmmm."

Walking over to the KojiYuu couple, I helped Rena with waking up onee-chan. Although Haruna-sempai didn't seem to mind all too much, I wonder if she maybe forgot onee-chan was on top of her.

"Mayu-chan when did you get here? Eh, when did Yuu-chan fell asleep?" Haruna spoke up.

"A few moments ago." I replied. She totally forgot!

"Onee-chan, wake up!"

"Huh!? Wha-aaaaa. Shiriri-chan, you're here!" Onee-chan jump up to hug me.

"Yea, and you fell asleep. What did you needed me for?" I asked her.

"Ah, Mariko wanted you to stop by her house today, saying something she needs help."

"Why me and not you?"

"Well~ I have a date with Nyan Nyan today. Plus, Mariko specifically asked for you to come."

"Tch. Fine, I will do it but she owes me."

"Tell that to her and not me."

"Hai~"

The four of us packed up and left. Bidding everyone a good bye, I made my way over to Mariko's house wanting to get this over with.

Shinoda Mariko is onee-chan's best friend and childhood friend, hence she is also my childhood friend too. She is the only human who's strength about equal to those of the top four youkais in the student council. This reason being, Mariko is a direct descendant of the great Abe no Seimei. Coming from a long line of onmyouji or yin yang user, she mastered the power over words at the age of 9 and that is no easy feat. Thinking it was a good idea, onee-chan dragged Mariko to become the vice-president, under her request. To this day, she rule the halls with a iron grip for her sadistic pleasure…

* * *

Despite fairly getting along with Mariko, I have to say I hate her for living on such a tall mountain. Not to mention her house is huge. I'm not a very athletic person and this much climbing is killing me, especially when its a hot day. Why does her house/shrine have to have so many stairs?

"Ojii-san. Obaa-san. We are almost there." I said.

"Ah, thank you young lady. You're so kind." Ojii-san said.

"Yes she is dear, maybe our child should go out with you." Obaa-san said.

"How about it miss, would you like to go out with our daughter? Perhaps, marriage maybe? "

"Um, thank you but no thank you. I think it's best to let your daughter decided." I said awkwardly, not to mention this old couple were weird...

"Such a pity, I bet you would make a fine addition to our family."

"Right…." Are all foxes this weird? Miyazawa-sempai seem to be the only normal fox...

Along the way, I had encounter a old couple at the foot of the steps. Ojii-san had injured his back and I offer to carry him up the stairs. Their destination was the Shinoda Shrine so I didn't mind helping them out. Then all of a sudden they both transformed into foxes with nine-tails and hop into my arms.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out they belong to either the Kashiwagi or Miyazawa family. Only those with nine-tails can have fur of white or gold and Miyazawa's fur was gold in her fox form so I can only assume they were related to Miyazawa-sempai in some way. I remember sempai had transform once and her fur was white…

A conversation soon broke out and we talk about various topics until we reach the top. Giving them a farewell I went to search for Mariko, it seems she needed some help for preparing for a wedding for tomorrow. Couldn't she have asked my stupid sister then?

Along the way I found out Mariko, Kashiwagi-sempai, and Miyazawa-sempai are all cousins to one another. With Mariko being a distant relative to the two, somehow I'm not surprise by this fact.

According to legend, Abe no Seimei was not entirely human. His mother, Kuzunoha was a kitsune while his father, Abe no Yasuna was human. But what did surprise me was the Kashiwagi's family and the Miyazawa's actually lived with the Shinoda's.

All these years of coming over to play, I have never once seen a fox around. Mariko reasoned because this place is huge, the Kashiwagi's and Miyazawa's stay in another part of the shrine we rarely visit. This make sense, seeing how we are always at the main house.

Back to what I was talking about before, it seems Kashiwagi is finally getting married tomorrow and the Shinoda's, Kashiwagi's and Miyazawa's had been practically running around preparing for the wedding for months. They just need some last minute help for the final preparation. Mariko apologized to me beforehand for missing my birthday party tomorrow but she gave me my gift early. As a plus she also gave me some extra cash as a token for my labor.

Even Miyazawa-sempai stop by to wish me a happy birthday, she had given me some snacks to bring home for helping out. Although, I was curious as to who Kashiwagi was marrying too, both Mariko and Miyazawa didn't know who the fiancée was either. It would seems only Kashiwagi knew who it was. Her parents and everyone else only knew it was a girl who had recently turned sixteen this year, the age at which a girl can be legally married with the parent's consent.

Somehow, Kashiwagi's parents seem like the type to trust their daughter's judgement and not care about the consequences at all. Kashiwagi wanted to keep the fiancée a surprise to everyone who was going to attend the wedding.

This make me wonder if the fiancée in question knew. There were only a few girls who hangout with Kashiwagi and majority of them already had girlfriends.

Many suspected Miyazawa-sempai to be it, but she is out of the question because Kashiwagi, herself had said it wasn't her. Plus, Miyazawa-sempai is dating a human monk name, Akimoto Sayaka. It can't be Mariko either because…well it's Mariko….she practically trolls everyone. And she's not interested in Kashiwagi that way.

After a few hours of helping out, Mariko said I can finally go home. They only needed me to help out with double checking everything. Preparing to leave, I had asked Mariko for a umbrella, it had started raining an hour ago.

Thanking her, I was halfway down the Shinoda Shrine's stairs when lighting, follow shortly by thunder can be heard. Groaning in annoyance, I picked up my pace, I stop midway down the steps when something had caught my eye. A section of the bush near the ledge began to rustle.

***BOOM**

***CRACK**

***BOOM**

***BOOM**

It shook once more every time there was a thunder. Curiosity took over me as I crept closer to the shaking bush.

"GAH!" I yelped.

All of a sudden a white blur of fluff had crept out from the bush and latch on to my leg, shaking. Picking up the umbrella I had dropped, I faced forward to see a white fox scared half to death gripping onto me. That startle me.

Kneeling down, I shielded the scared fox from the on-coming rain and petted it for comfort. Despite my cold demeanor, I was not a heartless person to leave a scared animal all by itself.

Carefully looking at the fox before me, nine-tails can be clearly seen meaning this was a youkai. Meaning this person was a Kashiwagi...

"Um…Kashiwagi-san, are you ok?" I asked while petting the fox for comfort.

We stayed like this for a while. Only the sound of rain drops can be heard as I continued to pet the scared animal. A moment later, the fox stop shaking and turned its attention towards me. Realizing what had happen, the small animal crept closer to me for comfort and warmth.

Did Kashiwagi-sempai had a any sibling? Her family member perhaps? Or was this Kashiwagi herself? I have no idea but all I know is I wanted to go home. And this fox is preventing me from going home. What is with these foxes and their constant need to cling onto me?

I noticed the fox continued to shiver despite the lighting and thunders stopping a few minutes ago. Was it from the rain perhaps? The temperature had drop significantly when it began to rain., it might have been out in the rain for a long time. Taking off my pink hoodie, I wrap the sweater around the fox for some warmth.

Carefully picking the fox up and carrying it in my hands, I began to tread the painfully long stairs again. Back to Mariko's house, once more. Every once in a while the fox would poke it's head out of the sweater bundle and look at me. It was quite awkward having a fox just staring at you. At least the old couple from before had the courtesy to start a conversation. I don't even know if this fox a girl or boy…

"Mayu why are you back again?" Mariko asked me.

"Ah…you see I found a scared fox as I was walking down." I replied looking at the culprit.

"A scared fox? Isn't that-AH!" Miyazawa-sempai screamed.

The fox had jumped out of my arms and bit sempai….

"Um are you ok Sempai?" I sweatdropped.

"Yea, its just-OW! Quit biting me!"

"I think our princess here is being temperamental." Mariko laughed.

"Eh? You guys know who this fox is?" I asked. So it was a female fox...

"You mean you don't know? This idiot is-OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Miyazawa yelled as she began to chase after the female fox to who knows where...

"…." I was speechless.

"Don't mind them, this is normally. Our princess seem to be moody because of the rain and tomorrow is the wedding." Mariko replied.

"Ah. Is she perhaps, Kashiwagi's younger sister or a female relative?"

"Actually she's-"

"MAYUYU~" Kashiwagi-sempai yelled as she cut Mariko off and crashed into me.

"Ugh, sempai you're crushing me." I replied.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Um, why don't you come in for a minute." Kashiwagi-sempai stated with a hint of happiness. Her tails were wagging again…

"Um, sorry to disappoint you but I need to get going."

"I-is that so…"

"Yea…well, good luck on your wedding tomorrow." I said, giving her my condolences. I turned to leave when she stop me again.

"Ah, Mayuyu…."

"Hmmm?"

"Well, you see….tomorrow is…I got you….um…"

"Would you spit it out already Yuki, this is pathetic even by your standards." Mariko snapped.

"Mou~ fine! Happy Birthday Mayuyu! I got you something." Sempai yelled as she took my left hand and inserted a ring on my marriage finger. It fit perfectly too…

"Um, thank you? But you put it on the wrong finger…" I replied unsure. As I was about to take it off, sempai had stop me.

"No! You can't take it off."

"Huh!?"

"Yuki isn't that…." Mariko began but she stopped when Kashiwagi glared at her.

"That ring is infused with fox magic and you can't take it off. It has to be on that finger." Kashiwagi-sempai replied happily.

"Is that so…Thank you then." This seems strange but youkais are strange people.

"Good luck Mayu. You will need it trust me." Mariko sighed as she left the two of us.

I was confused about what Mariko had meant but I need to get home soon before it gets dark; so I bid Kashiwagi a goodbye and left. Who would have thought this ring would be the start of my endless nightmare….

* * *

***BANG *BANG**

"Shiriri-chan, it's time to get up or else we will be late! Everyone else is already downstairs." Yuko yelled as she kept banging my doors.

"Ugh, OK I'm up already!" I yelled back, throwing my pillow towards the door.

Mornings are not my thing. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up late watching anime when I came home yesterday. Today we were going to the park to celebrate my birthday. Rushing towards the bathroom I did my daily routine until I went looking for my hoodie.

Where is it? I could have sworn I left it here!? I was having trouble looking for my hoodie…AH! I forgot I lent it to that fox. Darn, guess I will look for my other hood but that one was nowhere to be seen either.

"Onee-chan, have you seen my hoodie?" I yelled out.

"Which one?" Yuko asked, as she popped her head into my room.

"The light blue one."

"Oh, that one's in the wash. Hmmm, hold on a minute."

I waited patiently for Yuko to come back with something wrap in her hands. I wonder what it is…

"Here, it's my birthday gift to you. Why don't you go ahead and wear it for today?"

Taking it from her hands, I carefully tear open the packaging. Inside was a white-silver hoodie, where the edge of the hood is decorated with golden circular buttons. The same hoodie I saw at the mall a couple of months ago. I had wanted to buy it on that day but I didn't have enough. When I went back a few days later the sales person had told me he just sold the last one a few minutes ago. To say I was disappointed was a understatement.

"Wahhh, but how?" I asked

"Hmmm, I saw it and thought you would like it hehe~ I got lucky and brought the last one. In your size too!" Yuko replied happily.

"Arigatou, onee-chan."

"Say nothing of it, now let's going before the puppy and relationships gods start chewing us out for being late."

"Ah…" I replied, putting on my new hoodie and heading down stairs. I was happy, the new hood was warm and fitted me perfectly. Onee-chan knows me so well.

"You're late!" Sasshi replied as we stepped outside the house.

"Happy Birthday Mayu-chan!" Jurina yelled as she jumped on top of me.

"Gah! Rena, help me!"

"Jurina, let Mayu go right this instant."

"Yes, honey~" Jurina bounced back to Rena's side. Phew~ I thought I was going to die there.

"Ok! So everyone is here? Yes?" Onee-chan asked. Looking around, I saw Sasshi, Lovetan, Rena, Jurina and Haruna-sempai where here.

"Wait! Where's Mariko?" Jurina asked.

"Ah, she said she has to attend a wedding today, so she can't make it." I replied.

"A wedding?" Lovetan asked.

"Oh, Yuki-chan is getting married today isn't she?" Sasshi replied.

"Mmmmm" I murmured.

"A fox's wedding huh? That means there's going to be a sunshower soon~" Onee-chan replied.

Right on cue, light rain began to drizzle on this normally perfectly sunny day. It was common knowledge to everyone that a fox's wedding only take place during a sunshower. The foxes would make the rain fall in order to prevent human beings from coming up the mountain and seeing the fox's wedding and any uninvited guest are known to be punished.

"Damn! I want to go see Kashiwagi-sempai's wedding then." Sasshi replied dejectedly.

"Why the hell would you want to go? Lovetan I would understand but you?" I asked.

"Hey! What does that mean anyway?"

"Well…Everyone know's your the God of Severing the Bonds while Lovetan here is the God of Matchmaking." Rena said.

"As to how you two hook up is a mystery to all of us…" I chipped in.

"What the hell!?" Sasshi replied.

"There there, don't let them get to you." Lovetan patted Sasshi on the back. We all laughed for a few moments until we settle down.

"But anyway why did you want to go and see?" Jurina asked.

"Ah, well you see foxes are a old and powerful youkai clan so they have very strong magic powers. As such, once they get married they are married for life, kind of. It's hard, even for me, the God of Serving of Bonds to server the string of marriage." Sasshi replied.

"So…basically there's no such thing as divorce for them, huh?" Jurina asked.

"You can say that. I heard they infuse their marriage rings with fox magic. It contains some form of incantation that prevents the couple from removing their rings." Haruna-sempai said.

"That sounds horrible…" I replied.

"That's only to you Shiriri-chan. If you love someone very much marriage is just a little extra of saying I belong to this person. Plus~ I heard female foxes makes a good wives, they are pretty devoted to their lovers."

"Meh. Whatever you say onee-chan."

"Oh, come on Mayu-chan don't be like that." Jurina whined.

"Hey, don't complain. I just don't believe in things like love. All I care about is leading my life filled of unnecessary trouble."

"You sound like a anti-social Mayu…" Rena said.

"Nope, I'm just following my own ideal. Minimal exposure equals to no troublesome things for me. Its pure bliss~"

"Where did we go wrong in raising you, Shiriri-chan?"

"Honey~ we failed in bringing up our daughter." Sasshi complain to Lovetan.

"Rena-chan, did I failed as a father?" Jurina complained.

"What the heck!? Cut it out you three! Since when have you guys raised me at all? If anything you guys are bad influences." I deadpanned.

Sasshi, Jurina and onee-chan all ran to their respected partner to have them console them. These idiots….

"Anyway, can we get going?" I asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for the rain to let up?" Lovetan asked.

"How long do you think that will take?" Rena asked.

"Who knows. How long does a fox wedding usually take?" Sasshi chipped in.

That was a good question. We all took a look out from underneath the veranda, the rain didn't show any sign of stopping soon. Maybe we should call it quits and hang out at the house instead…

"MAYUYU~"

Oh dear god. There's only one person who calls me that. What the heck is she doing here? We all turned to the source of the voice only to see a bunch of foxes in a line carrying a carriage. Kashiwagi-sempai, leapt out and ran towards me for a hug when the carriage had came to a halt.

"Gawk. Sempai, what are you doing here? Aren't you getting marry today?" I asked, trying to pry her off of me.

"I came to get you silly~" Kashiwagi-sempai began to drag me towards the carriage…

"Huh!?" I said escaping from her grip, looking dumbfounded as the rest of my friends. What the heck does she mean?

"We need to get going. Everyone is waiting you know."

"Um, Yuki what are you saying?" Rena asked her.

"Ah, Rena-chan. Everyone why don't you guys all come to Mayuyu and my wedding? There's enough room for everyone in the carriage."

"**_EH!?_**" Everyone yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kashiwagi-sempai asked tilting her head.

"What's wrong? I will tell you what's wrong. What do you mean yours and my wedding?" I yelled hysterically. When was I engaged to a fox? To sempai no less? This girl is a dangerous existence to me. Her fans would be the death of me if they found out I was the fiancée the whole _entire time!_

"Mou~ Did you forget Mayuyu? You promised me we would get marry. I had waited for you to "_come of age_" so we can be legally married. I even got your father's signatures already. See~"

In front of me was my deceases father's signature on the marriage form. When the hell did this happen? Dad was only alive up until I was 10 years old. And not once had I ever seen sempai when he was still alive…unless…

"AH! You are that fox I saved when I was little." I realized.

"Yep~ Mayuyu was so nice to me back then that I had fallen for you. But we really need to get going."

Sempai cast some kind of fox magic and bounded me with force. She was basically kidnapping me as she drag me inside the carriage. My friends and sister who were all intrigue about my current predicament, follow shortly inside. True to her words, the inside was spacious compare to what it look like outside.

Everyone were all snickering at me during the ride to Mariko's house. Sempai had kept me bound as she talked with everyone. Right now I had finally realize what Mariko meant when she wished me good luck. I'm actually cursing my luck right now, if only I didn't meet her when I was little none of this would happen. I bet you, she was also the same fox from yesterday too. It would make sense on why the fox kept on biting Miyazawa-sempai when Miyazawa was going to tell me who the fox was.

Ugh, somehow I regretted saving her back then, if only dad hadn't raised me right then I wouldn't be in this mess. Here are some tidbits about myself: my mother had passed away shortly after my birth so dad had brought me up as a single father while working as a youkai doctor. Mr. Oshima was dad's best friend and he took me in when dad had passed away from overworking himself. I wasn't sad or anything. I knew it was his job so I didn't cry at his funeral, instead I stayed strong and aim to be just like my father.

When I was seven I had saved a fox from drowning in a small river I was playing in. At the time I didn't realize the injured fox was sempai. Bringing her home, I treated her injuries and took care of her running fever. Dad had taught me enough medical techniques to treat myself if I ever got hurt or sick.

When dad came home that night, I had begged him to let me keep sempai as a pet, she was cute and it was the first time I had seen a fox with white fur and nine-tails. I was naive then and didn't realize sempai was a youkai and not a animal.

Dad even went as far to joke about how I should just go and marry sempai if I wanted to be with her. Stupid me had told sempai we should get married right away when the both of us were old enough to do so, it would be a birthday wedding. I even gave sempai my mother's ring as a token of my promise….GAH! Why am I so stupid! I didn't even know what sempai look like in her human form or what her gender was back then too!

I had forgotten about my promise after years of not seeing sempai as a fox again. Who would have thought she would still remember our promise after all these years. It's no wonder she was all clingy to me when we first met on my first day of school. Her constant need to grab my attention make sense too!

* * *

The wedding procession was a complete haze to me when we had arrive at Mariko's house. All I know was everyone, friends and family alike, even the entire student body were all shock I was the person sempai was marrying.

Even worse, I didn't had the option of saying no to this whole ordeal. The metal ring sempai had given me yesterday ended up becoming a seal incantation on my ring finger. They serve as our marriage oath and there was no way of removing it. I didn't realize the spell activated the moment the clock stroke midnight. Having said "I will become the bride of a fox" when I was seven was enough for the spell on the ring to activate immediately. Sempai knew this, that's why she was so happy and told me not take off the ring. She had tricked me into getting married as fast as she could.

Once the wedding was over, I quickly escaped the mob of people from my school who were currently chasing me. I will just let sempai deal with them.

"Congratulation Watanabe. I didn't think you were the one our stupid princess was marrying."

Startled, I turned around to see it was only Itano Tomomi congratulating me. Itano and I are on a last name bases as we fairly get along. Itano is the last of the big four, the student council's general affair manager and Tomo~mi's temperamental girlfriend. She comes from a family of noble shinso vampires but not much are known about them. Shinso vampire started appearing only a few century ago and they are known to be a stronger counterpart of the western vampires, that is all.

"Ah, Itano. I'm just surprised as the rest of you." I sighed, catching my breath from all that running.

"Hmmmm, well good luck. Now we can leave the princess's stupidity and tricks to you." she smirked.

Huh? Ah shoot, she's right. I had forgotten….

Despite sempai being popular and pretty, she was kind of stupid. Her grades are the seven lowest in the school. Foxes are also known to weak temptation, hence they play tricks on everyone. You can say foxes and tanukis are a lot alike, yet the view each as rivals in pranking everyone. How the hell did I get trick by a stupid fox!?

"Mayuyu~ There you are. I was looking all over for you." Kashiwagi-sempai said happily, walking over to us.

"Ah, sempai…" I replied. I have nothing to say to her right now.

"Mou~ We are married now so you have to call me Yuki or Yukirin." Sempai pouted. She looks really cute pouting but I'm in no mood to go on a first name bases with her…

"Um, how about I call you, Kashiwagi for now?" I asked her.

"Boo~ I guess this is close enough for now but let's go. Mama and Papa wanted to meet you."

"Um…"

"Tomochin, I will be taking Mayuyu now if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Have fun you two lovebirds." she smirked again...

Itano, you jerk! Don't let Kashiwagi take me. What kind of associate are you? Damn it all. Why is Kashiwagi's grip so strong?

Dragging me to where her parents were, I was a bit hesitant on what they would think of me. With any luck they might view this marriage as hoax and get it null.

"Mama! Papa! I brought Mayuyu with me."

The two figures ahead of us made me speechless. I didn't think Kashiwagi's parents would be them. I'm stuck with her…_forever_….

"Oh? Well if it isn't the young miss." Oji-san said.

"Oh my. So you where the one who saved and capture our daughter's heart." Oba-san smiled.

"Eh!? You guys already met?" Kashiwagi yelped in surprise.

"You can say that." I replied.

"And I approve. Thank you for taking care of us yesterday. I leave my daughter in your hands, young lady."

"Yes, and please call us Papa-rin and Mama-rin from now on. We are family now." Mama-rin said.

"Yuki why don't you go show Mayu-chan around." Papa-rin stated.

"Why?" I asked, I practically knew where everything is in the main house.

"We will be living together from now on silly~"

"Kashiwagi…what did you mean I will be living with you from now on?" I quivered.

God, I was afraid this would happen. I don't want to live here. Living here means would would have to go to school together in the morning and the means my exposure goes up. WAY UP!

"We are married now, so I want you to come live with me. Father doesn't approve of me living with you at the Oshima's."

"Then I don't think my foster parents would approve of me living with you here at the Shinoda Shrine, either." I replied.

"Ah, Yuko-san said it was fine, she had convinced your parents a long time ago. Back when I was a first-year, Yuko-san said she would grant any wish if I join the student council. I had wished for you to live with me when you turned 16."

Kashiwagi turned around smiling at me. With her ears and tails out, dressed in the kimono she wore for our wedding, sempai looked really beautiful and happy to have married me.

But I can't get over the fact my own sister had sold me out. Even though we aren't related by blood, onee-chan still sold me out! For a sempai who is really dumb in academics, Kashiwagi seem to have her smart moments; if only she had put her brains to good use….

I had let Kashiwagi continuing dragging me all around the shrine grounds. I never realize how different it was compare to the main house. The Kashiwagi's had lived in a secluded house a few yards away from the main house but it was just as big as the main house. Damn how rich is Mariko anyway? Or did her ancestors own this many land to begin with?

"Mayuyu~"

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you, Mayuyu~"

"Ah….thank you…"

"…."

"…."

We stay like this in comfortable silence as she continue to show me around. But I can see Kashiwagi was upset, her tails and ears gave her away, putting up a front of happiness. I didn't tell her "I love you too" because I didn't. I wasn't going to lie to her feelings, it would be too cruel. But, why does seeing her sad make my heart hurts? I hate seeing her like this…

* * *

Two months after moving into the Kashiwagi's household, you can basically sum up how my every daily life is now. Too many annoying people pestering me. My short fuse sending me into the office to see my sister and wife everyday..today too, was a tiring day…

"Ugh…" I slouched onto my desk.

"How's the marriage life Mayu-chan?" Jurina asked, as she plop down next to me.

"….horrible I guess?"

"How is it horrible when you have a hot wife?" Sasshi said, causing Lovetan to hit her.

"Kashiwagi's fan are annoying" I deadpanned.

"AHHHHH." The three all agree with me.

"They are always chasing me and talking to me, just to get on Kashiwagi's good side. This causes her to get all jealous and depress, so I'm always taking her out on dates to make her happy again…" I continued.

"….."

"Kashiwagi is a bad cook, so I let either her parent or me cook for her..."

"….."

"She can't do household chores, so I do them for her..."

"….."

"She's is failing again, so I need to help her study…."

"….."

"She's afraid of thunder, so every time it rains I let her sleep in my room…"

"….."

"….."

"It seems you have it rough…." Lovetan replied.

"Have you try you know? Getting a divorce?" Sasshi recommended.

"You said it yourself, fox magic makes it hard to get a divorce. Even you can't break the bonds of marriage."

"Mayu-chan, I was wondering do you even like sempai?" Jurina asked.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden? You already know I don't believe in love, so there's no way I could like sempai."

"Well for a person, who doesn't like sempai. You do a lot of things for her."

"So?" I was confused on what Jurina was saying.

"Well~ Think about it. You say you don't like sempai yet you do all of those things for her. Why?"

"Because I hate it when she's sad or scared and I don't want her to get hurt trying to do housework."

"Then doesn't that mean you like sempai?"

"Huh?"

"See, I don't like it when Rena-chan is sad or scared so I always do thing to cheer her up."

"Oh me too! I always help my honey with studying and I always do the house work for her when I'm over her house." Sasshi said.

"And I cook for Sasshi because she always cut herself with a kitchen knife."

"…" Eh!? Did that mean I like Kashiwagi as in like-like? All three of them are grinning at me…

"Heh~"

"You finally found love~"

"Our cyborg is in love~"

All three of them cried, jumping for joy. Honestly this is annoying. I'm glad the classroom is empty right now except for us three.

"Tsk. Whatever. Let's get going. I need to go pick up Yuki, so we can walk home together."

"**_EH!?_**" they cried out again.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mayu, you just called out Kashiwagi's name." Sasshi said.

"No I didn't…." Crap.

"You just did a few minutes ago."

"Mayu-chan is in love with the fox princess~"

"Ugh shut up. You guys are noisy!"

I had left my friends being stupid in the classroom to go pick up Yu-, I mean Kashiwagi. But when I had arrive to the office, Itano told me Kashiwagi had already left during mid-day. Saying something about not feeling so well. I was clearly mad she had left with out telling me. Stupid Yuki. Bakarin!

It was already nightfall and I still hadn't seen Yuki anyway. Normally, she would be all over me when we are home. Her lack of presence is worrisome.

"Papa-rin. Mama-rin, have you seen Yuki?" I asked them.

"Eh!? Didn't you guys come home together?" Mama-rin asked.

"Nope. Yuki had left early without telling me."

"I haven't seen Yuki around. Have you dear?"

"Neither have I-Mayu!? Where are you going?" Papa-rin cried out.

I didn't bother answering him. The moment they told me of not seeing Yuki anyway, I panicked. Itano had said Yuki went home because she wasn't feeling well. What if something happen to her when she was coming home?

"YUKI!" I cried out.

Running towards the main stairs, I found Yuki, in her fox form collapse on the ground running a high fever. Wahhh, she didn't look this sick this morning. Was she hiding it?

Picking her up, I rushed over to Mariko's house since it was the closest. Banging at the door frantically, I was met with a pissed off Mariko. But once she saw Yuki in my hands, she quickly usher me inside.

Mariko had explain to me Yuki was a sickly child back then. Over time she got better but every once in awhile she would break out into a small fever. I didn't know this, stupid Yuki should have told me instead of making me worry. In the room Mariko had prepared for us, I had stayed with Yuki throughout the night taking care of her high fever.

The next morning, I was woken up to something wet touching my face. Opening up my eyes, I see Yuki still in fox form licking my face. It seems her fever had subsided. That's good but I was still tired from last night ordeal and the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Yuki…let me sleep." I replied, snuggling closer to her. Yuki was really warm and her fur was soft but that all went away when she returned back to her human form.

"Wahhh-Mayuyu….Mayuyu…Eh!?" Yuki replied frantically.

"Yuki, what are you panicking for?" I asked her, sitting up from the futon.

"Mayuyu, you said my first name!" she yelled.

"Ah….I guess I did…well good night." I yawned, as I went back to sleep or at least try too.

"Wait! Don't go back to sleep!" she yelled again, this time shaking me awake.

"What now?" I groaned.

"I…um…"

"Yuki, I'm tired. I want to sleep some more. Running out in the middle the night to look for you and taking care of your fever was exhausting." I replied.

"Eh!?"

I just ignored her and went back to sleep. This time I drag her down into my arms to sleep to.

"Just go back to sleep. Your fever only recently broke." I said.

"Mayuyu…thank you…" Yuki replied sheerly.

"Yes, yes. Anything for my loving wife who is also really stupid. Now let's go back to sleep."

"But I…I'm a nuisance to you. I love Mayuyu but Mayuyu doesn't even love me."

"….."

"Even though I forced you into this marriage, you were still kind to me. I didn't want to take advantage of your kindness." Yuki cried, I mean literally cried with tears on all.

"I can't cook or due housework."

"….."

"I get jealous easily and I'm stupid."

"….."

"My grades aren't all that good and you're always helping me with studying."

"….."

"I'm always taking advantage of your kindness. I always want you to spoil me." Yuki cried some more.

I reached forward and patted her head to come her down. Yuki's fox ear and tails popped out due to how nice the petting felt. I was always curious about how her ear and tail feels, but I thought it would be rude for me to touch them. Out of temptation I went and touch them…Wahhhh….it was just as soft and fluffy when she was in her fox form.

"Mmmm….Mayuyu, that tickles."

I ignored her and continue touching her until she made this really erotic sound forcing me to stop.

"Sorry." I mumbled, I was really embarrassed about my behavior.

"It's ok. I'm just really sensitive to your touch…" Yuki whispered, hiding her face underneath the blanket.

The more I stared at Yuki, the more embarrassed I got. Yuki was really pretty and like Sasshi said Yuki was hot. I especially thought Yuki was more cute when her ears and tails are out. Her reaction and emotions seems to show more vividly when they were out. Sad Yuki with her drooping ears are the best for me because I know she was pouting.

Ugh, I can't take in anymore. I guess my friends were right, I do like Yuki. Maybe even love is the right word for it. Without any hesitation, I wrapped my arms around Yuki, startling her. Pulling her closer to me without letting her go, I snuggled closer to her as I began to drift back to sleep…

"Mayuyu?"

…or not. Damn. No sleep for me yet…

"Yuki let's sleep in for today. We can go on a date later too if you want."

"Eh!? You don't have too. I mean you don't even like me, so we can just stop going on dates."

"Well, what if I want to go on a date with my wife then?" I asked, looking up at her.

"But..that's-"

"What if I wanted to see my wife happy?" I cut her off.

"Mayuyu?"

"Yuki, I might not like you but…"

"Ah, maybe we should stop here…"

"That doesn't mean I don't **_love_** you." I continued.

"EH!?" Yuki's widen in surprised.

"Like I said. I don't like you because I'm already in love with you."

"….." Heh, I made Yuki speechless.

"Yuki, you were able to make me fall in love with you. All of my friends praise you for making me, a person who is consider a cyborg to fall in love. To make me know what love is."

"Eh!?"

"Now, do you know how worry I was when you didn't came home last night! BAKARIN! You need to be punished for being a bad wife."

"Mayu-_!?_"

I cut Yuki off with a short kiss on the lips. My very own punishment for my bad wife.

"I love you, Yuki~" I replied after the kiss.

"Mou~ That was sneaky! You sneaky mouse!"

"No, I wasn't. It was your punishment for being a bad wife. You were stupid to go home by yourself when you knew your fever would get worse."

"Mou~" Yuki pouted.

"Don't pout! Next time you are feeling sick, tell me so I can take you home. Tell me when you are sad. Tell me when something is bothering you. You're my wife, and I love you. I don't want to lose you or see you upset." I said, hugging Yuki even tighter.

"Mayuyu…."

"Yuki…."

"If I'm bad again, would I get more punishment kiss?"

Ticked off by my stupid wife's comment, I reach forward flick her forhead.

"OWWW! Mayuyu~" Yuki whined.

"That was for being stupid. Instead of punishment kisses, wouldn't a reward kiss be better for being a good wife?"

"Ah! Mayuyu~ Chu~"

I turned my head forcing Yuki to kiss me on the cheek.

"_Hey!_"

"You were a bad wife."

"Mou~" Yuki pouted again

"Heh, I'm kidding. You're a good wife even though you're stupid and can't do anything. I still love you. Seeing you all happy is enough for me."

"Mayuyu~"

This time, I didn't shy away from Yuki's kiss. She was a bit aggressive but I didn't mind. I was enjoying the moment. Pulling away, Yuki smiled at me.

"Mayuyu, let's go on a date later!" Yuki said happily.

"Hmmmmm, ok. Anything for my wife." I yawned.

The both of us went back to sleep in each others arms, eagerly waiting for our date later that day.

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
